A LITTLE BOYS WISH
by EVIL IS AWESOME
Summary: WHILE WALKING IN THE WOODS NEAR THEIR CABIN Kirito Asuna and Yui FRIND A LITTLE UNCHUSS BOY WITH NO MEMOREYS THEY ARE SHOCKED WHEN THE BOY WAKES UP AND CALLS Asuna MAMA AND Kirito PAPA AND Yui BIG SISTER LOOKS LIKE TO ME THEY HAVE A NEW ADDITION TO THE FAMILY ( and by the way the little boy is me the author
1. Chapter 1

when did it all go rong ? oh ya now i remember it was the day i was left at the orphanage left to live a life of being unwanted and unloved little did I know that would soon change ... As the sun came up on a saterday morning a little boy around the age of 8 with brown heair and green eyes was working down in the basment of a ophange that was realy his room because the ophangewas so full so that is were they put him but the boy didn't care because he was busey connecting wires to his pc that was connected to this headset called a nerve gear as he was working he thought soon I will be in the world of S.A.O . free from this life for a few hours at least[ little did i know that i would be away for more then a few hours make that a few years] as he just finshed he looked at the time oh its about time for the game to launch i better get ready as he put the head set on he layed down on his bed and closed his eyes he thought good bye my horible life as he thought that he didnt notice a wire that was connected to the pc start to spark as he finshed that thought he said LINK START ! as his minde was leaving his body somthing went wrong in sted of his mind gonig to S.A.O his mind was some were in between S.A.O and the real world a void as he floated in the void his virtual self was curld up in a ball be for he was lost in the void he was able to fourm a energy buble to keep himself safe befor he lost conchusssness he thought i wish i hade a mama and papa [ little did i know that when i awoke my wish would be granted and i'd have a big sister to !] THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONG TO BE WHEN THEY FIND ME IN THE FOREST SEE YA NEXT TIME !


	2. CAPTER 2 FOUND

TIME SKIP TWO YEARS_

As Asuna and Kirito and Yui where walking in the forest around their home in S.A.O they where trying to find a place to have their pick nick they where just going to realaxe and take a breather because they had almost lost Yui to the system but thinks to Kirito's fast thinking they where able to save her so they thought they would spend the day with their doughter as they where walking Yui some thing off in the distance it looked like a body Yui: mommy daddy look over there I thik its a body ! she said while pointing the direction of the body Kirito and Asuna looked over where Yui was pointing in alarm and started runing twards the body as they got closer they noticed that the body was of a young boy with brown hair who looked unconcious when they finnaly reached him they bent down to the ground to see if he was a player or just an A.I and they tried to wake him up as soon as they realised he was a player a young one at that Asuna : why would a child be out her all alone?  
Kirito: I dont know but lets take hime home to the cabin and wait untill he wakes up when they reached the cabin they set him down on one of the beds and waited close by for when he would wake up Kirito : Yui can you find any thing on that boy please ?  
Yui: sure daddy after a little while she started to yelled in frusration Kirito & Asuna: what's rong ? Yui I cant find any thing on him ! Kirito & Asuna looked at each other in alarm as they where looking at each other they heard a grown from over to where the boy was thay all three ran over to the boy and waited untill he opend his eyes when he finnaly opend his eyes they where met with shining green eyes when they got the boy to sit up they asked the boy his name and what he was doing out in the woods but sadly he told them he could not remember Kirito : how about we call you eric untillyou remember sound good? eric shook his hed yes Krito: well eric I guse its time for interductions my name is kirito the people standing by me is my wife Asuna and our doughter Yui eric shook his head that he understood and tried to say their names Eric:  
Kaito/ Suna / Yu Asuna : are you having trouble saying our names ? she said with a smile eric shook his head while looking down emerased Asuna : well how about this you can call us what ever comes to mind Eric : ok whill looking at them he pointed to each one Kaito: is PAPA / Suna is MAMA\ Yu is BIG SISTER after he said that the three looked up at each other with a look of surprise on their face but than smiled happy that they may have a new adition to the family.  
[A/N in the story Yui is 10 so she is a big sister now ]


End file.
